


Cipher's Prayer

by mariachiMushroom



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Prayer, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3957298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariachiMushroom/pseuds/mariachiMushroom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A parody of The Lord's Prayer for Bill Cipher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cipher's Prayer

Our Bill, who art in the Dreamscape  
Weird and echoy be thy name  
Thy apocalypse come  
Thy will be done  
In Gravity Falls as it is in the Mindscape  
Give us today our daily nightmares  
And forgive us our disbelief  
As we mock the people who should have treated us better  
And lead us into temptation  
And deliver us into evil  
For thine is the kingdom and the power and the glory of Illuminati  
Amen


End file.
